The daughter of loki
by Falconress
Summary: Sietta goes to camp half blood. Having survived the titan war, and fought in the giant war, she's content to stay with her brother David, spar, and kill monsters. She is shocked, however, to find that her father isn't greek, and is plunged into a quest to help the very people who want to destroy her father. Will she make it, or will the earth be destroyed.
1. Prologue

**This is set so it starts before the titan war, but the story really starts a bit after the war with gaea. Forgive me if my avengers knowledge is wrong, I've really only watched doctor strange, infinity war, and endgame. Any others i watched around six years ago. Thanks isn't really during a specific time during the avengers, I'm just picking and choosing.**

a masked figure stood in front of the ruins of a house. He wore all black, from the hood obscuring his face, to the boots protecting his feet. He had a thinner body set, though it was definitely masculine. The house used to be a small quaint one, with a cream coloring, but now, it was a pile of ash.

In the distance was the cry of sirens. The masked figure turned to leave, then heard a small whimper. He turned around, and lifted up a pile of debris. Lying there was a little baby girl, bundled up in a soot covered blanket. He lifted her up, bundled her under his cloak, and walked away.

The baby started to cry.

"Shh," he said.

He was looking for a house, one which could hide his godly trade on the baby. He soon approached a colonial style house, with a godly scent not to different from his own, which could hide the child.

He approached the front door. "Don't worry, my daughter." He whispered "I shall return for you." He placed her on the doorstep, and left a little magic in her eyes, so that when somebody opened the door and looked into her eyes, they would think that she was their child.

He then opened a portal, and left.


	2. A snowy day

**Wow. I looked at views, and there's a lot more than I hoped this early on. Oh yeah, I'm supposed to do a disclaimer. I'm not marvel. I'm not rick riordan. Anyway, on with the story!**

Sietta was bored. It didn't matter that she was with the bestest big brother ever in the universe, she was still bored. All she had to play with was toys from when she was _five._ What six year old would be caught dead playing with toys for _five _year olds.

Mom was upstairs doing work junk, and David, even though he said he would play with her, because he was the best brother ever, was grabbing his shoes. And coat. And gloves. Why would somebody need all of that just to play in the snow?! All Sietta was planning to do, was wrap a blanket around her fuzzy pajamas, and go play. David was insane.

After what the clock said was five minutes, (but felt like five hours) David _finally _came down. He was all bundled up.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Sietta said.

"I'm coming, calm down!" David yelled back.

Sietta stopped and said "this is the first snowday, where it's so white, you can't see anything. Besides, you promised you would teach me how to make a perfect snowball!"

David groaned and said "fine, but is you shove snow down the back of my shirt again i'll-"

Sietta looked to see why David had stopped talking. Standing in the window, was a giant black dog, growling at them.

For a second, everything was silent and still, then, the dog burst through the window, sending the glass everywhere. Sietta screamed. The dog turned to look at them.

Suddenly, David pushed a bookshelf over, and yelled "run!"

Sietta and David ran out of the house while the dog tried to get loose. They had just gotten onto the sidewalk, when it broke free. It can towards them, quickly gaining ground.

"Over here!" David shouted. He ran towards a blue truck, with the keys in it. "You push the pedals, I steer!" He yelled. Sietta quickly jumped into the car, and sat by the pedals. David stood on the seat and grabbed the steering wheel.

Sietta randomly pushed a pedal, and the truck screeched onto the swerved wildly, but they were getting away from the dog. After a bit, they stopped and got out.

"My everything hurts." Sietta moaned. "we have to find somewhere to go." David said.

"We can go back home," Sietta said, "we can have mommy help us."

David said "sure, but mommy will be mad you aren't wearing a coat." He lied. He didn't tell her what he saw, with another dog coming out, carrying a limp, blood covered body.

"Well then where can we go?" Sietta asked. David was about to reply, when a teenage boy with crutches limped towards them. "Follow me," he said.

"Wait!" Sietta shouted to him, "What's your name?"

He smiled and said "my name is Grover."

**oh, such a lovely spot to stop. Anyway, please review, because I want to know that people actually read this.**

**Falconress**


	3. Read

I'm so sorry, as you can probably tell, this isn't an update. The problem is, I'm going through some problems at home, and it's getting kind of bad, and I can barely get ONTO fanfictionnet. I'm so sorry. Basically, I'm not exactly putting this on hiatus, just telling you that the updates are going to be a LOT more sporadic. I am going to update as soon as possible, and hopefully soon I can return to a semi-regular schedule. Sorry.


	4. Grover

**oh, I'm such a troll. To Fido123a, this chapter is dedicated to you because you were the first to review. Don't worry, the chapters will get longer. Also 89 views! I'm so happy! Extra long chapter for you! Sorry I took so long, I'm going to update more often!**

David looked at 'Grover' with mistrust. His mom just got killed by some crazy dog, and he was supposed to follow a stranger?! Nuh uh.

Sietta looked at the so called Grover and said "but why?"

Yes! His sister understood! But still, why WOULD Grover want them to follow him...

"Yeah," David said, " how can we trust you? "

"Look," Grover said, "I'd explain it here, but we have to go. _now._ You know those dogs? They'll be coming back. So we have to leave, **now.**"

David pondered it. On one hand, he didn't know if he could trust grover. On the other, they couldn't stop those dogs, plus, his mom was _dead._ He felt himself shudder at that.

He heard a howl in the distance. With his mind made up, he turned to Grover and said "let's go."

**don't worry, the next chapter will be MUCH longer. I'm planning on updating once a week. Sorry for the short update! Also, the next chapter will be dedicated to whoever can answer this riddle first.**

_ what is black and white and red all over?_


End file.
